Torre de los sueños
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Rin y Miku son dos niñas con pasados tragicos que terminan siendo amigas, ambas hacen una promesa de siempre estar juntas, pero no saben las cosas que les depara el futuro y que haran peligrar esa importante amistad. ¿Podra el amor interferir con la amistad que se juraron las dos? Fanfic inspirado en las canciones Rain Dream Tower y Dark Tower Love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo I: La promesa**_

Era una lluviosa noche de verano, las calles de un pequeño pueblo en Japón se encontraban vacías pues sus habitantes se encontraban resguardados en sus hogares, todos a excepción de una niña de cortos y rubios cabellos, con ojos de un hermoso azul que rara vez se podía encontrar y un desgastado kimono naranja, no parecía tener más de unos 8 años. Cualquiera que la viera no podía creer que una niña tan hermosa se encontrara en tan malas condiciones, aquella pequeña de nombre Rin, solo había vivido desgracias desde que vino al mundo. Al parecer sus padres fallecieron poco después de que ella nació y por ello termino a merced de su tía Lily, para cualquiera eso hubiera parecido la mejor opción para proteger a la niña que ahora era una huérfana, pero no fue así.

Lily no acepto mantener a Rin por compasión, al contrario, cuando se enteró de que recibirá cierta cantidad de dinero por cuidarla fue que acepto tenerla, aparte de eso para ella no importaba nada y fue por eso que desde Rin tenia memoria solo podía recordar los constantes maltratos y amenazas que recibía, en parte era por eso mismo que siempre la mantenía encerrada, al fin de cuentas, Lily no se podía arriesgar a que la niña dijera algo y con ello que desapareciera el dinero que recibía. Pero el tiempo pasó, en ese momento Rin contaba con 7 años recién cumplidos recibió una noticia por parte de su tía:

— ¡Rin, ven de inmediato! — ordenó Lily quien sonreía maliciosamente. —A-aquí estoy tía, ¿desea algo? — respondió nerviosamente Rin. —Vaya, almenos llegaste rápido… como sea, no sé si lo haz notado pero dentro de unos días yo me largo de este lugar— dicho esto señalo el costoso anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano —gracias a mis encantos logre atraer a un muy importante millonario que me llenara de todos los lujos que desee— dijo en un tono triunfante. —Pero como dudo mucho que puedas comprender lo que significa mejor seré directa: ya que solo te soporte estos años por el dinero que recibía a cambio, está claro que ahora me eres insignificante. Yo me iré a una lujosa mansión y tú te quedaras acá, o bien, has lo que se te venga en gana, desde hoy tú te quedas sola —.

Unos minutos después de lo que había dicho, Rin finalmente reacciono —p-pero ¿por qué me hace esto? — respondió tristemente — he cumplido siempre con sus órdenes y nunca le dije nada a nadie, si es por eso le juro que siempre estuve callada… ¡lo juro! — Rin no pudo contenerse y empezó a sollozar. Lily quien estaba preparándose para irse volteo a verla furiosamente y le soltó una bofetada que hizo caer a la pequeña bruscamente en el suelo de madera— ¿eres tonta o no entiendes? — vociferó furiosa —si acepte tenerte acá fue solo por el dinero, en lo que a mí respecta ¡tú eras solo un molesto e inútil estorbo!, te lo dije y lo repito: por mí si quieres quédate acá o lárgate, muy poco me importa que te suceda desde hoy tú ya no existes para mí, ¿entendido? —.

Rin quien aún se estaba recuperando del golpe recibido solo alzo la mirada y sin tener más opción solo asintió y se fue a su habitación. Un par de días después tal y como lo esperaba vio cómo su tía se fue para nunca más volver, al verse desamparada y sin nada prometedor en esa casa decido irse, ¿a dónde?, la verdad ni ella sabía pero después de todo lo vivido creía que nada podría superar el infierno que soporto por 7 horribles años.

* * *

Es desde ese día que ahora nos situamos en este pequeño pueblo, pues después de haber sido dejada a su suerte, Rin decidió que lo mejor era ir a un nuevo lugar y esperar que se le diera la tan ansiada oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Desde que llegó tenía en claro que fuera como fuera, ella haría lo posible por tener un futuro más prometedor que el que se hubiera imaginado con su tía. Con el tiempo ella fue encontrando lugares donde refugiarse del clima e incluso uno que otro truco para poder obtener aunque sea un poco de comida, y antes de que lo pudiera notar ya había pasado un año sobreviviendo de dicha manera.

Un día durante una noche de otoño, después de haber hecho un improvisado refugio con un par de cajas de madera, Rin quien ya contaba con 8 años, decidió ir a buscar en la parte trasera de las tiendas algo de comer, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que en esas horas era más fácil encontrar algo pues no se arriesgaba a ser atrapada o peor, a ser ahuyentada por algún vendedor furioso. Justo cuando buscaba algunas frutas hubo unos gritos que llamaron rápidamente su atención y que hicieron que fuera corriendo para ver que sucedía.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, alguien que me ayude! — gritaba incesablemente una niña de cabellos aguamarina quien luchaba por liberarse de su captor.

— ¡Ya cállate niña necia! — replicó el hombre —sabes muy bien que tan fácil no te ibas a ir, así que te quedas quieta o muy fácil te mato aquí— dijo mientras la lanzaba al piso.

— ¡Hey tú!, ¡déjala en paz! — dijo Rin quien se acercaba hacia la otra niña que al parecer había quedado inconsciente después de haber sido lanzada hacia al suelo tan violentamente.

—Si claro, y ¿qué piensas hacerme? — dijo el misterioso hombre en un tono burlón. —Además, a ti no te incumbe lo que fuese a hacer con aquella niña… y si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor aléjate y déjame terminar mi trabajo— completó el desconocido mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la niña que se hallaba en el suelo.

Rin sintiéndose impotente ante tal situación, tomó un par de grandes piedras y las lanzo esperando que bastaran para noquear al hombre y darle algo de ventaja para intentar ayudar a la otra niña, quien seguía sin reaccionar, "espero sirva de algo" pensó antes de lanzar las piedras. El hombre, quien ya le había dado la espalda sintió un par de ligeros golpes en la espalda y volvió la vista a la pequeña rubia que solo se maldecía por no haber acertado con ninguno de sus golpes.

—Vaya, con que te sientes una luchadora ¿verdad?... por lo visto quieres acabar igual que la otra— decía mientras veía las piedras que supuestamente debían de haberlo lastimado —mira niña, solo llegue hasta acá porque me mandaron en busca de ella— señaló a la aguamarina tumbada en el piso. —Pero como tú no me hiciste caso igualmente te puedo llevar a ti, en fin, una más significa más dinero para mí— apenas dicho se dirigió a la rubia que había quedado paralizada por el pánico.

Rin sintiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa segundos después escucho como alguien impactaba abruptamente contra el suelo, asustada abrió los ojos y vio como aquel hombre ahora yacía inconsciente mientras salía un lave hilo rojo de su cabeza. Sin saber que hacer o decir, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la niña a quien intentó salvar, esta tomó nuevamente la piedra que había lanzado segundos antes y golpeó un par de veces más al desconocido.

—Por fin… creí que estaba perdida— dijo en un tono bajo la niña de cabellos aguamarina, luego vio como se estaba formando un charco de sangre debido a los golpes que le había dado —no puede ser, ¡creo que lo mate! — exclamo asustada.

—No importa, creo que se lo merecía… además, así ya estarás a salvo— respondió Rin intentando calmarla —pero no estoy segura de sí enserio lo mataste, mejor vámonos de aquí, no nos conviene que nos vea, claro, si es que reacciona— rápidamente tomó de la mano a la otra niña y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Después de correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, Rin se dirigió con la otra niña al pequeño callejón se servía como su improvisado refugio, esperaron a recuperar algo de aliento antes de hablar.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos a salvo…— se asomó discretamente Rin para asegurarse de que nadie las hubiese visto, luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la asustada niña que parecía seguir sin reaccionar de todo lo sucedido. —Oye, tranquilízate… ese hombre no te buscara de nuevo— sonrió Rin para intentar reconfortarla —…con todo esto ni siquiera he preguntado cómo te llamas, yo me llamo Rin— extendió su mano amigablemente.

—Me llamo Miku…— respondió suavemente la pequeña. —Creo que tienes razón… ese hombre ya no volverá… muchas gracias por ayudarme— sonrió mientras respondía alegremente al saludo de la rubia.

—No hay de que… aunque no creo haber hecho gran cosa, ¿no viste que estuvo a punto de atraparme también? — respondió Rin mientras bajaba apenada la mirada.

—Lo digo enserio, con el simple hecho de haber aparecido cuando nadie más lo hizo es más que suficiente para mí— dijo mientras se acercaba a Rin —estaré en deuda contigo… de no haber sido por ti ese hombre me hubiese regresado al orfanato—.

Rin volteo a verla y le sonrió —pues si lo pones de esa manera entonces tienes razón… pero porque ese hombre te persiguió, es decir, siempre hay niños que se escapan de esos lugares y nunca vi que por eso fueran perseguidos—. Miku bajo la mirada y le dijo —puede ser que tengas razón, en fin no hay alguien que note si estamos o no… pero yo acabe en un lugar algo distinto, sin contar los maltratos en ese lugar nosotros éramos solo "productos" por así decirlo… yo termine en ese lugar después de que murieron mis padres hace 4 años… desde ese momento solo viví en la obscuridad y lo soporte como puede, pero cuando me entere de que en cualquier momento seria vendida a personas con intereses dudosos, ya no toleré más y me escape…— Miku se detuvo un momento para evitar llorar y luego continuó —el problema es que al parecer ya había sido "elegida" y por ese motivo mandaron a buscarme… y cuando mandan a tipos como él para buscar a los niños, no es nada bueno… solo hay dos opciones: dejar que te atrapen o morir…—.

Rin se quedó helada al escuchar lo que Miku le había contado, nunca creyó que hubiera alguien que hubiera sufrido más que ella, no podía creer como el mundo era tan cruel con niñas como ellas, es como si las castigaran por algo que ellas no pidieron ser, huérfanas.

—Vaya… c-creo que no debí preguntar…— Rin se avergonzó de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero antes de poder decir algo más Miku la interrumpió.

—No te sientas mal… igualmente te lo hubiera dicho, tarde o temprano necesitarías una explicación de por qué casi arriesgas tu vida por mi— sonrió levemente Miku y le dio un abrazo.

—Está bien, pero mejor ya cambiemos de tema— contesto Rin volviendo a su semblante más relajado. —Dime, ¿piensas irte a otro lado? —

—No lo sé… la verdad no hay mucho que pueda hacer…—.

—Pues en ese caso no sé si te gustaría quedarte conmigo— sugirió Rin —pero si no quieres está bien, tampoco te estoy presionando ni nada parecido—.

— ¿Si me dejarías? — preguntó Miku —porque la verdad si me gustaría, ya eres mi amiga… ¿o tú no piensas lo mismo? — dijo mirando algo triste a Rin — ¿si me consideras tu amiga? —.

—Eso no debes preguntarlo… claro que eres mi nueva amiga, y desde ahora siempre estaremos juntas— abrazó a Miku haciendo que ella sonriera y olvidara cualquier duda que hubiese atravesado su mente.

* * *

Pasaron los días y su amistad seguía creciendo, siempre se apoyaban pasara lo que pasara. Pero un día de invierno Rin noto extraña a Miku y no pudo evitar preguntarle que sucedía.

—Miku, ¿estás bien?... ¿porque estas así? —.

—Rin… ¿estas segura de que siempre seremos amigas? — respondió tristemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué lo dudas? — Rin no entendía por qué de la nada su amiga se cuestionaba su lealtad como amiga.

—No se… a veces no puedo evitar pensarlo— dijo Miku bajando la mirada. —Nosotras siempre estaremos juntas, ¿no? —Miku volteo hacia Rin esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí, pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo— dicho esto extendió su meñique. Miku hizo lo mismo y entrecruzaron sus pequeños dedos como señal de una promesa.

—Amigas para siempre, pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti— dijeron ambas para sellar su promesa. Ninguna lo sabía ahora, pero esa inocente promesa significaría mucho más que simples palabras en el futuro.

* * *

Aqui termina el primer capitulo de mi fanfic :D antes que nada agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leerlo :3 y perdón si se les hizo extenso (aveces me surgen varias ideas xD) y pues tambien una disculpa si hay errores en mi historia, esta es la primera historia que escribo y que publico acá _ igualmente aceptare comentarios y ¿porque no? tambien criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas n_n y ya no se me ocurre que mas decir xD nuevamente gracias por leer y espero no tardar subiendo el otro capitulo *3*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo II: Regalo de amistad_**

Las estaciones pasaron y aquellas dulces niñas se convirtieron en bellas jovencitas de 16 años, durante todo ese lapso su amistad se volvió más profunda y única, entre las dos aprendieron a sobrevivir al mundo que les rodeaba e incluso una q otra vez se encontraban con un buen samaritano que le daba algo de alimento o algunas monedas para que comprasen algo. Un día mientras caminaban por el centro del pueblo pasaron frente a una tienda y Rin no pudo evitar fijarse en una pequeña vitrina que se localizaba casi en la esquina del establecimiento, Miku al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía Rin, decidió acompañarla, en fin, en algo podían distraerse.

—Son tan hermosas, ¿no lo crees Miku? —señalo hacia la vitrina.

La aguamarina se acercó para ver sobre qué cosa le hablaba —si… se ven llamativas— respondió sin saber exactamente que eran esos objetos. —Pero… ¿me podrías decir que son esas cosas? —.

— ¿No sabes qué son? — preguntó extrañada y a la vez sorprendida —son horquillas, accesorios que las mujeres usan en el cabello… cuando pequeña yo tenía una, no era gran cosa pero aun así me gustaba… hasta que mi tía me la arrebató…— su tono alegre cambio por uno de tristeza al recordar el pasado.

—Por lo visto a ti te gustan demasiado, ¿no podrías comprar una con el dinero que a veces no dan? — le cuestionó Miku.

—Ojala… estas horquillas son muy costosas y seria casi un sueño imposible poder comprarme una… además ¿qué caso tendría comprarla?, yo no la luciría como se debe… estas cosas son para mujeres elegantes, yo solo soy una niña de la calle…— si no hubiese sido por que bajo rápidamente la mirada, Miku hubiera jurado que vio cómo su amiga evitaba llorar.

—Hey… tampoco te pongas así, tú también eres hermosa y eso nunca lo debes dudar— la tomo de la mano haciendo que Rin soltara una leve sonrisa. —Algún día te podrás comprar todos los accesorios que desees y todas las miradas estarán sobre ti, pero ¿sabes algo?, yo no creo que necesites nada de eso, con esos bellos ojos azules no hay joya o accesorio que se le compare—.

Ambas salieron de la tienda aun tomadas de la manos y se dirigieron al pequeño callejón que actuaba como su "hogar" desde que eran niñas, Rin se adelantó a un paso más veloz que su acompañante y apenas llego se acostó en la pila de papeles y paja que le servía de cama, después de unos segundos cayo en cuenta de que Miku todavía no llegaba, tan perdida estaba en sus ideas que no se percató de cuando soltó su mano y de seguro se había distraído con algo, se levantó y justo cuando iba a buscarla, Miku apareció casi de golpe frente a ella causándole un susto.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Miku me asustaste! — grito Rin. — ¿Dónde te metiste? Al menos me hubieras avisado— le reprocho mientras se recuperaba del susto.

—Oh… perdón Rinny— rió Miku —bueno, olvidemos eso… como te vi algo decaída desde que salimos de la tienda, decidí ir por algo para levantarte el ánimo— dicho eso extendió sus manos en las que tenía un par de naranjas. — ¡Ta- dan!, tu fruta favorita— exclamo con una gran sonrisa —si esto no te hace sonreír, entonces no sé qué otra cosa lo hará—.

Apenas vio el par de naranjas, los ojos de Rin se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. — ¡Naranjas!, hace tiempo que no como una— rápidamente tomó una y justo cuando pensaba comerla se detuvo y volvió su mirada a Miku —pero… ¿cómo las conseguiste?... ¿no las robaste, verdad? —.

—Rinny ¿cómo crees eso? — le contesto fingiendo molestia —de algo tienen que servir las monedas que luego recibimos… además lo hice para que te sientas mejor, y veo que lo logre, en ese caso fue dinero bien aprovechado— finalizó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Rin se avergonzó de haber pensado mal de su amiga —oh… en ese caso me disculpo…— agachó su rostro por la pena —intentas hacer algo bueno por mí y yo te lo pago con acusaciones tontas…—.

—Vamos Rinny, no es para tanto, sé que igual me quieres— puso su mano en la barbilla de Rin para poder levantar su rostro y que la viera a los ojos. —Eso es lo importante y por lo mismo es que somos amigas—.

—Tienes razón… pero ya dejémonos de tanto sentimentalismo, no pienso llorar y menos con el amable gesto que acabas de hacer por mí— apenas lo dijo, Miku notó como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba por uno más alegre. —Mejor probemos estas naranjas que se ven exquisitas— volvió a tomar la fruta y se sentó con Miku para comer.

* * *

Semanas después todo transcurrió normalmente, como si el incidente de ese día no hubiese sucedido, pero últimamente Rin había notado que Miku estaba haciendo otras cosa y por lo mismo, casi no pasaba tiempo con ella, sin embargo, cada vez que le preguntaba, esta no respondía y si lo hacía era muy breve. Una tarde, mientras merodeaba entre las casas y comercios, se percató de que Miku había entrado a la tienda donde habían visto las horquillas semanas antes, ya que no quería ser descubierta se escondió tras unas cajas que afortunadamente estaban cerca de donde estaba ella, espero por un par de minutos hasta que Miku finalmente salió y se fijó que escondía un paquete en una de las mangas de su sencillo kimono verde.

"¿Qué será eso?" "¿Para quién será?" "¿Qué estará planeando?", esas eran de las tantas preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Rin, confundida prefirió regresar al callejón y esperar a Miku, y con suerte, esta vez sí respondería a todas sus dudas. Apenas llegó se sentó y se quedó pensando en lo sucedido y con que se excusaría Miku, tanto se centró en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Finalmente una voz la sacó de su trance.

— ¡Rinny! ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó preocupada Miku —llevo rato hablándote y no reaccionabas, ¿estás bien? — la miró extrañada.

— ¿Eh?... amm si… estoy bien… solo me perdí en mis pensamientos— se excusó con una risa nerviosa.

—Claro…— contestó no del todo convencida.

—Si… no te preocupes… solo est-…— se quedó en silencio de golpe y sin poder contenerse más, estallo en preguntas hacia Miku. — ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿Por qué últimamente ya no estás conmigo? ¿Te molestó algo que hice?... ¿ya no quieres ser mi amiga?... ¡contesta! — grito mientras se le empezaba a quebrar la voz.

Miku quien se había quedado muda después de ver la inesperada reacción de Rin, guardó silencio un momento y vio como la rubia contenía el impulso de llorar, después de unos segundos pensando cómo responder para no empeorar el frágil estado de su compañera finalmente habló. —Rinny, cálmate… no me gusta verte así… ven, siéntate y con calma te explico lo que desees—. Rin de mala gana aceptó y se sentó mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Bien, ya me senté… ¿piensas responder ahora? — refunfuñó.

—Por supuesto…— respondió manteniendo su habitual calma. —Bueno, ante todo me disculpo si malinterpretaste lo que ha sucedido, no pensé que reaccionarias de esa manera… lo que pasa es que he estado trabajando para poder obtener algo de dinero…—.

— ¿Y para que hacer eso? — le interrumpió. — ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para querer tener más dinero? —.

—Para nada Rinny, sabes que nunca me iría y mucho menos sin ti… el dinero fue para algo más especial— fue cuando saco de una de las mangas del kimono un paquetito envuelto en un sencillo papel café, justo el que había visto Rin hace un rato.

— ¿Y eso?... ¿Qué es? —preguntó reconociendo el paquetito.

—Es por lo que trabaje durante estas semanas—se lo entregó.

— ¿E-es para mí? — preguntó algo apenada y confundida.

—Si… anda ábrelo y si quieres luego continuó explicando—.

Rin tomó el paquetito y con cuidado lo desenvolvió, para su sorpresa se encontró como una bella horquilla, era de madera con una linda mariposa amarilla con unos detalles en negro en la punta y un par de florecillas naranjas que colgaban delicadamente, era simplemente hermosa, se quedó contemplándola unos segundos sin saber que decirle a Miku.

— ¿Ya viste?... es una horquilla, como la que tanto querías— Miku sonrió dulcemente.

—E-es hermosa… Miku no debiste hacerlo…—respondió casi susurrando.

—Por supuesto que si… lo hice porque quería darte algo que enserio deseabas, aun si no me lo pediste, yo quería hacer algo por ti…—.

—Pero no lo merezco… creo que ni siquiera merezco tener a una amiga tan buena como tú…— dijo lamentándose. —Solo ve como actué hace unos momentos— intento devolver el regalo que le había dado.

—No pienses así y quédatela, es tu regalo y punto—.

—Miku vamos, ¿enserio crees que merezco algo tan bueno?... ¿porque no te enojas? ¡eres muy buena conmigo!... aun sin merecerlo— dijo intentando parecer molesta.

—Ya te dije que no pienses de esa manera, Rinny somos amigas y eso significa que te quiero sobre todo… aun si a veces te enojas igual que hoy—sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

—Miku, enserio perdóname… tu eres tan buena conmigo y te prometo que te lo recompensare—dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Después de eso, Miku tomo la horquilla, le acomodo un poco el cabello y con cuidado le colocó el bello accesorio. — ¡Listo!, te ves hermosa no sé cómo pudiste dudar de si te quedaría bien— sonrió mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

—Muchas gracias Miku… siempre estás haciendo algo por mí, pero ni creas que esto se queda así— volteó a verla —te prometo que igual yo te daré algo, ¿entendido? —.

—Rinny, no es necesario, con verte feliz es más que suficiente—.

—Para mí no, tú también mereces algo y te lo daré quieras o no— finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se acurrucaron igual que cuando niñas hasta quedarse completamente dormidas.

* * *

Y aqui esta el otro capitulo :D quedo mas corto que el otro pero bueno c: mejor voy a preparar los otros dos capitulos que ya llevo n_n espero no tardar :3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo III: Oportunidades_**

Con los problemas olvidados, al día siguiente Rin se dispuso a cumplir lo que le había prometido a Miku, su propósito de darle un detalle igual de hermoso que el accesorio que adornaba su cabello era por dos razones: para disculparse por su conducta de la noche anterior y porque se le hacía más que justo darle un regalo, a final de cuentas ella había hecho mucho (en su opinión) solo por hacerla feliz; así que quisiese o no, ella le regalaría algo y punto. Se despertó apenas salió el sol evitando despertar a su compañera quien descansaba plácidamente, aun si Miku no es de dormir hasta tarde ella prefirió no interrumpirla, en fin, después de tanto trabajar tenía más que merecido el descanso.

Con gran sigilo logro salir hacia la calle y se dirigió al centro del pueblo, ahí habían varios puestos y restaurantes de seguro alguien requeriría aunque fuera una pequeña ayuda, apenas llego miró hacia todos lados hasta que encontró una tienda donde un señor desempacaba con gran calma algo que pareciesen ser frutas. Tomó aire y con toda la seguridad posible se acercó al hombre.

—Disculpe buen hombre, ¿desea algo de ayuda? — preguntó de la forma más educada que pudo.

El hombre volteó a verla por unos segundos y solo respondió —No, y menos de alguien como tu… con solo verte me basta para desconfiar, solo has de venir a robarme la mercancía— tomo algo que pareciera ser una escoba —anda, ¡vete! ¡solo asustas a mi clientela! — grito agitando fuertemente la escoba para alejarla.

Rin se alejó del establecimiento lo mas rápido que pudo, en parte ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes, pero por alguna razón esta vez le había afectado más, sin embargo, no quería que ese incidente la hiciera desistir de su plan; fue a otros locales esperando una actitud más amable, pero la mayoría le trataban de igual manera, se estaba empezando a sentir frustrada por no encontrar a alguien que aceptara darle aunque fuera un simple mandado hasta que una voz la detuvo.

—No pongas esa cara cariño, las personas a veces son algo desconsideradas— le dijo suavemente una voz femenina.

Rin volteó apenas escuchó y vio que la persona que le había hablado era una mujer de no más 20 de años, era alta de cabello blanco y con unos curiosos ojos en un color rojizo, estaba parada en la entrada de lo que parecía un restaurante y le sonrió de manera amable.

—Mi nombre es Yowane Haku, pero si lo deseas solo dime Haku— le dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba preguntarle. —Escuché como te trataron en los otros lugares y quise ver si te encontraba—.

— ¿Encontrarme para qué? —.

—No se… en parte porque quería ver si estabas bien, a veces los propietarios son algo "violentos" cuando de proteger sus negocios se refiere, y también porque me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo, no es gran cosa pero posiblemente si lo suficiente— dijo en un tono tan dulce que para Rin era casi imposible creer que fuese cierto.

—Me encantaría… pero no puedo evitar preguntarle, ¿por qué lo hace?, no me considera "peligrosa" —contesto haciendo énfasis en lo último, pues fue lo que había tenido como respuesta en casi toda la mañana.

— ¿Peligrosa? para nada, si se ve que eres una chica muy noble, igual que la otra jovencita que me ayudó las semanas pasadas—.

— ¿Se refiere a Miku? — preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, justamente ella y supongo que tú eres la gran amiga de quien tanto nos habló, te llamas Rin ¿verdad? —comentó con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, yo soy Rin… y muchas gracias por su amable oferta y por supuesto que acepto el trabajo— hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—Perfecto, entonces pasa para que te explique mejor— puso una mano en su hombro como indicación para que pasara. —Como ya pudiste notar este es un restaurante, aquí trabajo yo junto con mi hermano Dell, y aunque no lo parezca usualmente este lugar está realmente lleno y eso suele ser un problema cuando necesitamos salir, ya sea para hacer alguna entrega o para comprar ingredientes que nos hacen falta. Tu trabajo no será tan difícil, solo nos ayudaras con las compras y entregas, ¿te parece bien? —.

—Claro, sea lo que sea a mí me parece bien— contestó entusiasmada.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — exclamo sonriente. —Ven para que te presente a mi hermano—.

* * *

Mientras tanto Miku recién se despertaba y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Rin y a juzgar por el cielo sospechaba haber dormido más de lo usual.

—Argh… ¿qué hora será?... ¿y donde se habrá metido Rin? — se asomó lo más que pudo para ver la hora en el gran reloj del campanario. — ¡No puede ser!, es casi mediodía… Rin en cuanto te vea me las vas a pagar— dijo mientras se estiraba para despertar por completo e ir en busca de su fugitiva compañera. Para su fortuna no tardó demasiado en buscar, la vio caminar rápidamente de tienda en tienda y con una bolsa en las manos.

— ¿Rin? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿y porque no me despertaste?, sabes que no me gusta dormir hasta tarde— le reclamó.

—Perdona… lo hice porque sentí que te merecías un descanso después de haber estado trabajando estas semanas— se excusó la rubia.

—No era necesario, pero igualmente gracias… y dime, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—No gran cosa, solo hacer uno que otro mandado para Haku-san… ya sabes, para ganar dinero…—.

— ¿Para qué? ¿quieres comprarte otra cosa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si te digo el motivo me dirás que no es necesario— se cruzó de brazos —confórmate con lo que te dije, lo demás es sorpresa—.

—Amm… claro…— respondió no muy convencida. —Solo déjame darte un consejo: cuando Haku te manda a comprar algo suele darte dinero de mas, no le preguntes el motivo, lo hace porque el dinero restante es para ti, así que no insistas si te dice que no quiere el cambio— le sonrió dulcemente.

—Entendido y gracias, lo tendré en cuenta— se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino.

—Hay Rinny… sé qué haces esto por mí— dijo en voz baja Miku.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y Rin ya había formado una rutina, se levantaba apenas amanecía y de inmediato se dirigía al restaurante para iniciar con su jornada de cumplir los ya habituales mandados, aun si no eran demasiados para ella eran de vital importancia. Era curioso que al despertar siempre se fuera con cautela para no despertar a Miku pero sin saberlo a veces esta se despertaba y la veía irse, pero prefería no decir nada, temía que eso incomodara o presionara a su amiga, aunque conociéndola bien sabía que ni así renunciaría, Rin era tan orgullosa con ese tipo de cosas que no desistiría hasta cumplir su objetivo, sea cual sea que tuviera en mente.

Una tarde mientras Rin regresaba de comprar unos ingredientes fue llamada por Haku. —Qué bueno que regresaste rápido, necesito que entregues algo en la tienda de Neru, ve a la cocina, Dell está terminando de preparar el pedido— sonrió mientras regresaba a la barra.

Rin asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. — ¡Hola Rin! que gusto verte— le saludó Dell alegremente. —Acércate, aquí esta lo que debes entregar, solo ve y déjalo en el mostrador, Neru suele ser distraída así que no te preocupes si no se da cuenta de cuando llegues —.

—Está bien, ¿pero no debe pagarme o algo? —preguntó confundida.

—Para nada, te digo que es distraída por eso siempre nos paga por adelantado así evitamos confusiones— rió mientras le entregaba dos bentos. —Bueno, no te hago perder más tiempo, ve con calma—.

Rin tomó los bentos y se dirigió a la tienda de abarrotes que estaba algo apartada, llego sin problema y con cuidado abrió la puerta e hizo sonar la campanita que indicaba cuando alguien entraba o salía del establecimiento, Neru quien estaba leyendo algo que parecía ser una revista alzó brevemente la mirada para luego continuar con su lectura. "Vaya, Dell tenía razón, creo que ni notó que traigo su pedido" pensó Rin quien se dirigió al mostrador a dejar los bentos como se le había indicado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse chocó con una mujer de cabello verde que llevaba un kimono naranja con pequeños bordados en amarillo y un obi en tono rojizo. Tanto se distrajo viéndola hasta que una voz la hizo reaccionar del golpe.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Apártate de mí! No me vayas a ensuciar con tus asquerosas manos— le gritó la mujer.

Rin apenada, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mujer que le miraba con desprecio, todo en ella le parecía hermoso en especial sus llamativos ojos verdes, pero teniendo un maquillaje tan exagerado hacia que fuera difícil apreciarlos e igualmente le restaban algo de su atractivo en general.

—L-lo siento… no me fije que estaba atrás de mi…— se excusó mientras se levantaba y se le podía ver el rostro sonrojado.

—Como sea, al menos no me arruinaste nada—respondió fríamente mientras pagaba unos productos y salió del lugar.

Rin sin saber exactamente el motivo, salió justo tras de ella y la otra al percatarse de ello se detuvo en seco y se volteó quedando justo frente de ella.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios quieres?, si es dinero lamento decirte que no traigo mucho— se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

—Emm… n-no… y-yo solo…—

—Tenía que ser… mejor no digas nada— justo cuando se disponía a seguir su camino dirigió una última mirada a la rubia y su actitud de indiferencia se transformó en interés. —Un momento… haber acércate… umm viéndote mejor no te ves tan mal— la tomó de la muñeca y la giro de modo que quedara de espaldas, luego de tomarla bruscamente del cabello, sin siquiera esperárselo sintió como esta desconocida puso sus manos sobre sus pechos.

—¡Kyaaa! — gritó Rin mientras se apartaba y se cubría con los brazos, agachó el rostro ya que se había sonrojado en gran manera.

—No seas llorona— respondió la otra ignorando la pena que sentía Rin. —Solo revisaba si me podrías servir—.

— ¿S-servir?... ¿en qué? —preguntó aun algo exaltada.

—En un trabajo, chicas como tú nos sirven demasiado, podrías ganar mucho dinero—.

— ¿Enserio?, suena interesante, pero…— se detuvo a pensar algo.

— ¿Pero qué? — preguntó fastidiada.

—Pues… tengo una amiga, ¿ella podría trabajar también? —.

— ¡Por supuesto!, entre mas es mucho mejor, solo hay un problemita: por más que te entusiasme sucede que no te puedo llevar a ti ni a tu amiga conmigo, al menos no hoy—.

— ¿Llevar?... ¿A dónde? — preguntó curiosa.

—Si, a Kioto donde trabajaran ¿o acaso creíste que ese lugar estaba acá? ¡por favor! En este pueblucho no podrían pagar ni la mitad por lo que hacemos— prendió un cigarrillo que sacó de una bolsita sencilla y prosiguió —como te decía, me las llevare a Kioto si es que aceptan, ahí tanto tu como tu amiga podrán conseguir demasiado dinero siempre y cuando hagan un buen trabajo, ¿ qué dices? —.

—Me parece perfecto, pero ¿cuándo vendría por nosotras? —.

—Usualmente se tienen que esperar una semana, pero ya que veo mucho entusiasmo de tu parte ¿qué te parece si vengo mañana en la mañana por ustedes? ¿a las 10 te parece bien?—contesto con una extraña sonrisa.

—Claro señora— asintió feliz.

—No me digas señora— refunfuñó —mi nombre es Gumi, pero si quieres puedes considerarme tu salvadora, ya que te doy la gran oportunidad de largarte de este lugar— sonrió maliciosamente y se alejó hasta perderse entre el resto de la gente.

Rin creyó estar soñando, le parecía tan bueno como para ser cierto. — ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que tarde o temprano la suerte estaría de nuestro lado— sonrió mientras contenía las ganas de saltar de felicidad. —Ahora solo tengo que buscar a Miku y contarle todo— se dijo mientras corria a buscarla.

* * *

bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo :3 el ultimo que subo en el año, pero muchos mas me esperan para el proximo :P acabo de tener mi primer review *o* y aunque sea solo uno me hace sentir feliz y motivada tambien por que aunque sea a una persona le gusta y aunque solo sea una no importa n_n significa que no estoy tan mal como crei xD en fin... el punto es que estoy feliz y motivada *3* hasta el proximo capitulo :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo IV: Despedida**_

Mientras tanto Miku estaba sentada en una de las bancas de madera frente al campanario, comía una manzana tranquilamente esperando perder algo de tiempo, estaba muy tranquila hasta que los gritos de una voz familiar la alertaron.

— ¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡al fin te encuentro! — gritaba jadeante Rin.

—Cálmate, si, aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó aun con un trozo de manzana en su boca.

—Te tengo una gran noticia— dijo casi susurrando mientras se recuperaba de haber corrido tan rápido.

—Ok, supongo que ha de ser algo muy bueno como para no poder esperarte hasta más tarde y para haber corrido de esa manera— dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara.

—Pues estas en lo correcto, es tan importante que no podía esperar— respondió mientras se sentaba. —Sucede que hace unos momentos una mujer me… o mejor dicho NOS ofreció un empleo y me aseguro que ganaremos mucho dinero—.

— ¿Y cómo lograste eso? o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo te encontraste con esa persona? —.

—Amm… prefiero no contar los detalles— respondió mientras giraba los ojos al recordar el incidente.

—Si eso quieres…—volvió a morder la manzana. —Pues suena bien, pero ¿no es peligroso?, no me malinterpretes, claro que me gustaría tener un buen trabajo y poder ganar dinero honestamente… pero piénsalo, ¿no es raro que una desconocida te ofrezca trabajo así de la nada? —le cuestionó Miku.

—Lo se… pero por alguna razón siento que esto es seguro, siento que esta es nuestra gran oportunidad ¿piensas rechazarla? — la miró con un aire de tristeza —porque en ese caso no podría irme sin ti…—.

—Rin, no quise decir eso, solo fue una duda no hace daño detenerse a pensar, pero está bien yo creo en ti— le sonrió —y a todo esto, ¿al menos sabes cómo se llama la mujer que te hizo esa oferta? —.

—¡Por supuesto que si!, umm… etto… se llama…— de tanta emoción a Rin se le habia olvidado el nombre, pero luego de unos minutos finalmente se acordó. —¡Gumi! Si, asi se llama— exclamó.

— ¿Gumi? ¿Segura? — volteó a verla con algo de duda.

— ¡Si!, completamente segura y dijo que si estamos interesadas debemos esperarla mañana en la mañana—.

— ¿Esperarla? ¿en dónde? —preguntó Miku.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que me digas si te interesa— dijo en tono suplicante.

—Está bien… solo espero que no te haya visto la cara esa Gumi y que no te haya ilusionado tontamente—respondió aun algo dudosa. —Pero debes prometerme algo, si vemos algo sospechoso o que no nos parezca, nos regresamos de inmediato, no importa como pero nos regresamos ¿entendido? —.

—Por supuesto amiga, pero mientras estemos juntas estaremos bien—contestó segura Rin.

—Bien, entonces acepto… y a todo esto, ¿al menos le avisaste a Haku que estás conmigo? no se vaya a preocupar de que no has regresado—.

— ¡Oh, demonios!, es verdad, tengo que regresar ¡te veo más tarde! — gritó desde lejos Rin quien se fue corriendo hacia el restaurante.

* * *

— ¡Dell! ¿Has visto a Rin? — preguntó Haku algo preocupada.

—No, de hecho no la he visto desde que fue a hacer la entrega— respondió Dell desde el fondo de la cocina.

—No creo que se haya perdido, no hay muchos lugares como para que se confunda ¿se habrá distraído con algo? —.

—Posiblemente— respondió nuevamente Dell, aunque la pregunta no había sido precisamente para él. —No te preocupes hermana, tal vez se encontró con Miku y se le fue el tiempo con ella— le dijo para tranquilizarla un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón, eso debe ser…— contesto Haku no muy convencida.

—Ya cálmate, ahorita ya ha de venir—. Como si lo hubiera predicho, Rin entró casi de golpe al restaurante. — ¿Ves? Ya está aquí— dijo Dell mientras señalaba a Rin.

—Menos mal, ya pensaba salir a buscarte— dijo Haku ya más tranquila.

—Lo siento Haku-san, me distraje con unas cosas y se me olvido pasar de regreso por aquí— se excusó Rin.

—Está bien Rin, nadie te está regañando ni nada por el estilo— respondió amablemente mientras le daba un vaso con agua. — ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo? ¿O que estabas haciendo para haber llegado así? —.

—No gran cosa… solo estaba con Miku— le respondió —y también regrese para decirle que me tomaré el resto del día, claro si no le molesta—.

—Para nada Rin, de hecho estaba considerándolo, te veo muy exhausta— contestó viendo su rostro cansado

—En ese caso, muchas gracias ¡los veo mañana! — se despidió de ambos y se fue.

—Hay con esta niña, siempre metiéndose en algo— dijo Haku mientras volteaba a ver a Dell.

* * *

Apenas llegó al callejón Rin se tiró en el piso y cerró los ojos, luego de unos minutos había quedado profundamente dormida. Después de unas horas se despertó gracias al ruido que hizo Miku al acomodar unos trozos de madera, aun algo aturdida por el sueño se levantó y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.

— ¿Eh?... ¿uh?... ¿q-que pasó? —pregunto Rin confundida.

—No gran cosa, solo te quedaste dormida—contestó Miku quien acomodaba unas cajas para que no se cayeran.

—Oh, en ese caso ya no podré dormir más tarde—sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a Miku.

—Cierto, pero con la emoción de lo que sucederá mañana creo que de igual forma se te hubiera espantado el sueño—.

—Eso ni dudarlo, ¿puedes creerlo? Desde mañana tendremos un nuevo comienzo—

—Sí, puede ser…—se sentó a lado de ella —pero lo que sea que nos aguarde, no importa que sea, al menos nos tendremos una a la otra—dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Rin para luego darle un abrazo.

Después de un rato Miku cayó profundamente dormida, pero para Rin fue casi imposible, bien podía ser por ya haberse dormido por casi toda la tarde o simplemente por los nervios, fuera lo que fuera eso era lo de menos, ella solo contaba las horas que faltaban para irse, finalmente logro dormir aunque no fue por más de unos 20 minutos a lo mucho. Luego de la breve siesta se despertó casi de golpe, y pudo ver como algunos finos rayos de sol empezaban a surgir del cielo eso significaba que cada vez faltaba menos de esa insufrible espera, pero por mas emocionada que estuviese prefirió contenerse pues no quería despertar a Miku, mas no se tuvo que esperar mucho, pues minutos después ella abrió los ojos justo cuando el sol ya había salido.

—Rin, ¿qué acaso no dormiste? — preguntó mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.

—Solo unos minutos, pero está bien, de por si no tenía sueño—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, la emoción te tiene más que controlada ¿o me equivoco? —.

—Puede ser—soltó una breve risa. —Nos quedan un par de horas antes de irnos, ¿qué hacemos para pasar el tiempo? —.

—No hay mucho por hacer, pero podemos jugar igual que cuando niñas ¿te parece? —dijo Miku mientras veía hacia el cielo.

—Me parece perfecto—contestó Rin.

Durante unas horas ambas se distrajeron con los mismos juegos simples que hacían cuando pequeñas, usar alguna soga vieja como cuerda de brincar, hacer muñecos improvisados con madera, paja o periódico, incluso cantar una que otra canción infantil que vagamente recordaban; cualquiera que las viera se sorprendería de que a tal edad aun conservaran tal inocencia, pero eso a la vez podía ser lo más especial pues demostraba que aun pese a sus tristes pasados podían ser felices sin haber permitido que el odio de los mayores las corrompiera.

Después de estar perdidas con sus juegos, Rin se dio cuenta de que faltaba menos de media hora para su encuentro así que ella y Miku se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontrarían con Gumi. Justo cuando pasaron por la plaza Miku se detuvo al ver que estaban justo en frente del restaurante.

—Rin, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirles? Digo, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que fueran tan amables con nosotras—.

—Sabes, ni siquiera lo había pensado pero tienes razón—respondió Rin mientras se acercaba a ella.

Haku estaba acomodando unas sillas y Dell lavaba unos platos, cuando oyeron que alguien abría la puerta, para su sorpresa vieron a dos chicas al umbral de la puerta y no tardaron mucho en reconocerlas.

—Rin, Miku, que sorpresa—dijeron los hermanos al unísono. — ¿Qué las trae tan temprano por acá? —.

—Sí, usualmente viene solo una y hasta un poco más tarde—completó Dell.

—Si lo sabemos, pero esta vez no venimos por eso… más bien venimos a despedirnos—respondió Rin algo nerviosa.

— ¿D-despedirse? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Haku incrédula.

—Porque nos vamos a ir… en un momento vendrán por nosotras—respondió Miku bajando la mirada.

— ¿Ir a dónde? ¿Y para qué? —preguntó en esta ocasión Dell.

—A Kioto, nos ofrecieron un empleo—respondió Rin casi de inmediato.

— ¿Empleo? ¿Y aunque sea saben de qué trata ese trabajo? —preguntó el chico nuevamente.

—Exactamente no sabemos, pero no se preocupen estaremos bien—respondió Miku con toda la seguridad que pudo.

—Si, estaremos bien, además si no nos parece nos regresamos de inmediato—respondió Rin para tranquilizarlos. — ¿Verdad Miku? —esta se limitó solo a asentir.

—Supongo que en ese caso está bien, es decir, tampoco las podemos forzar a que se queden aquí por siempre—contesto Haku conteniendo su preocupación y volteó a ver a Dell para ver si decía algo.

—Sí, es cierto, pero prometan que se cuidaran, hay mucha gente que se aprovecha y no queremos eso para ustedes, sé que no llevamos mucho de conocerlas pero igualmente las hemos llegado a considerar como parte de nuestra familia y recuerden, pase lo que pase siempre podrán contar con nuestro apoyo—.

—Gracias por llegar a considerarnos como familia, con más motivo les estamos agradecidas—respondió Miku.

—Muchas gracias y tengan por seguro que cuando regresemos ustedes serán a los primeros que vendremos a saludar—dijo Rin para hacerlos sentir mejor.

Luego de eso los hermanos fueron hacia a ellas para darles un último abrazo y desearles la mejor de las suertes.

—En ese caso siempre las esperaremos—dijo Haku mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas.

Las dos solo sonrieron como respuesta, después de unos segundos finalmente salieron y un par de metros después volvieron la vista hacia los hermanos que las veían a lo lejos y extendieron sus manos como señal de despedida y continuaron con su camino.

* * *

Y aqui termina otro cap :3 y pues viendo los comentarios aprovecho y aclaro un par de cosas n_n en primera si, si me gusta el Rinx Len de hecho fue de las primeras parejas favoritas que tuve :D y sin duda que las proximas historias seran en parte de ellos aunque igual hare de otras parejas :) pero desgraciadamente esta no entrara del todo en esa tematica, como ya habia mecionado esta historia esta basada en la canción Rain Dream Tower y como sabran en esa cancion ambas se enamoran de un hombre que es Len y este le termina haciendo mas caso a Miku (en lo personal no me agrada el MikuxLen pero bueno asi es la historia :P) pero al final Miku muere y eso deja nuevamente a Len "disponible" por decirlo de una manera, ahi es donde empezaria Dark Tower Love que por lo visto no es tan conocida como la otra, de hecho hasta hace poco yo la descubri XD y en esa nos habla de Len y de como veia su relacion con Miku, (ya que no encontre la letra en español la tuve que traducir) y la cancion en si habla de que Len no queria aceptar su amor y cuando ya lo hace es muy tarde, y eso deja a la pregunta de si buscara a Rin o mejor dicho, si ella lo acepta; pero eso ya lo decidire mas adelante :)

Creo que este capitulo no es tan relevante, pero igual lo queria poner c: oh y sobre los espacios lo tomare en cuenta, lo que pasa es que asi evito enredarme al transcribir los capitulos _

El capitulo 5 ya esta en progreso, lo subo a mas tardar el domigo :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V: ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**_

Luego de continuar caminando por unos 10 o 15 minutos, ambas finalmente llegaron al lugar acordado, durante ese lapso ninguna soltó la mano de la otra pues eso las reconfortaba. Después de esperar por casi una hora, finalmente Rin reconoció a la mujer que venía por ellas.

—Vaya, creí que te arrepentirías rubiecita ¡oh! Y lograste convencer a tu amiguita, prefecto—sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si… le dije que esta seria nuestra gran oportunidad—respondió Rin algo nerviosa.

—Y así será, te lo prometí ¿o no? —dirigió su mirada a Miku. —Y en cuanto a ti, bueno… estoy dudando de cuan buena serás… pero no importa, de seguro es solo por tu horrible apariencia, tal vez me esté equivocando en juzgar antes de tiempo—.

Miku volteó a ver a Rin, no estaba del todo segura de porque el comentario de la mujer (considerando que ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones), su amiga que pareció leerle el pensamiento solo levantó los hombros como respuesta de que tampoco entendía.

—D-disculpe, ¿usted es la que nos dará el trabajo? —preguntó Miku nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —contestó de forma cortante —anden, vengan rápido, que la estación de trenes no esta tan cerca.

— ¿Estación? —preguntaron las dos al unísono.

—Si, a la estación de Trenes de Miyagi, ¿qué no la conocían?, por dios, si que han vivido aisladas de mundo— dijo sin importarle si ambas jóvenes se ofendían por el comentario.

Las tomó de las manos y sin esperar palabra alguna se las llevó directo a la estación, caminaba tan rápido que parecía llevarlas casi arrastrando; justo cuando llegaron Gumi se volteó a verlas.

—Escúchenme bien, si enserio aprecian sus miserables existencias, entonces me harán caso en todo lo que diga y espero no escuchar a ninguna queja de alguna de ustedes, ¿entendido? — ambas asintieron y ella prosiguió —perfecto, me gusta cuando las niñas son calladitas y obedientes, al final nadie quiere a las quejumbrosas ¿verdad? — sonrió mientras sacaba un par de billetes de una bolsita que tenía en su obi —en fin, tengo que ir por los boletos, quédense quietecitas yo vuelvo en un momento— dicho esto se dirigió a la taquilla.

Apenas se alejó Rin aprovechó para poder hablar con Miku. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó intentando romper la tensión que percibía de su amiga.

— ¿Ella? ¿o el hecho de que sigo sin saber a dónde nos llevan? — respondió con la vista fija en el suelo —porque en ese caso no tengo mucho que decir… solo que no me agrada esa mujer—.

—Vamos Miku, no estés así, se ve que después de un tiempo puede llegar a ser agradable— dijo como excusa —además, esto lo hacemos para tener un futuro mejor— sonrió intentando hacer sentir mejor a Miku.

—Está bien… solo espero que cuando lleguemos a donde sea que debamos llegar, ya no la tengamos que ver, enserio no la soporto— respondió sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Antes de que Rin pudiese decir algo vio acercarse a Gumi, por lo cual la posibilidad de continuar con la conversación era imposible, solo pudo bajar la vista y soltar un suspiro de frustración pero no sabía si era por no poder seguir hablando o por la distante actitud de su amiga.

—Bien, aquí están— dijo mientras le entregaba su boleto a cada una. —El tren sale en cinco minutos, así que no se queden ahí paradas ¡vámonos ya! —. Las tres se dirigieron para subirse al tren y durante todo el camino hubo un gran silencio; Miku mantenía su vista fija en la ventana viendo pasar los paisajes, pero Rin se alternaba entre ver a su amiga o a Gumi quien de rato en rato prendía un cigarrillo y por lo visto, agradecía el silencio que reinaba. El camino empezaba a parecer eterno, pero para alivio de Rin, el tren finalmente se detuvo, Gumi se levantó rápidamente y sin necesidad de decir algo, ambas hicieron lo mismo y la siguieron.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Rin.

—Claro que no, esta fue la primera de las dos paradas que se hacen para llegar a Kioto— le respondió Gumi quien iba a comprar otros boletos.

—Entonces ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Miku confundida.

—En este momento estamos en Niigata, debemos tomar el próximo tren que nos llevará a Kioto, y ahí será su nuevo hogar—sonrió burlonamente mientras esperaban la llegada del tren.

— ¿Tan lejos estábamos de Kioto? — preguntó Rin en esta ocasión.

Gumi la vio a los ojos y no puedo evitar soltar un par de risas. —Niña, no sé ni para que preguntas, es obvio que si, pero como dudo mucho que en tu vida hayas visto un mapa no creo que entiendas algo de lo que te explicara—respondió mientras las hacia subir al tren que finalmente había llegado. —Además, ¿para qué demonios quieres saber eso?, a partir de hoy tu nuevo hogar es Kioto y punto, y aunque quisiera, no te diré más información, no me puedo arriesgar a que te escapes—.

Ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso último, ¿a qué se refería? ¿en qué diablos se habían metido?, fuera lo que fuera solo les quedaba suplicar que no les pasara nada malo. Después de unas horas el tren finalmente llegó a la estación y hasta ese instante se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido, pero en lugar de la emoción que se pudo haber tenido horas atrás, ahora ambas jóvenes compartían la incertidumbre de no saber que les esperaba.

Apenas salieron de la estación vieron un rickshaw* esperándolas, por lo visto el hombre que lo manejaba conocía muy bien a Gumi pues se habían saludado como si fueran viejos amigos, luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el hombre les indicó que subieran junto con ella.

—Vamos ¿qué esperan? ¡no tengo todo el día! — les gritó al ver la lentitud con la que caminaban.

Luego de subirse el hombre emprendió rápidamente el camino, las dos se sentían tan extrañas en el vehículo, incluso sentían que se caerían en cualquier momento, pero como no querían ser objeto de burlas tanto de Gumi como del hombre prefirieron mantenerse en silencio. Finalmente el rickshaw se detuvo y Gumi les indicó que se bajaran.

—Vengan, el resto del camino será a pie—.

—Por dios, hay mucha gente aquí— dijo Rin asombrada.

—Espero no perderme— completó la frase Miku.

—Si, si... es hermoso y todo eso— contestó Gumi con poco interés mientras las tomaba de las muñecas —estas pueblerinas se impresionan tan fácil…—.

Luego de unos momentos Gumi se detuvo en un lugar donde casi no había gente y que parecía abandonado a excepción de unas cuantas construcciones; el impulso de salir corriendo empezó a invadir a Miku y Rin pero como si Gumi hubiese leído sus mentes las sujetó más fuerte y continuo caminando y se adentró al barrio. Conforme caminaban se daban cuenta de que en la entrada de cada casa habían colgados letreros con kanjis que no podían leer, también se fijaron que en las afueras de las casas habían mujeres paradas y les llamó la atención ver que todas tenían amarrados los obis por delante y al igual que Gumi, todas tenían una excesiva cantidad de maquillaje. Finalmente Gumi se detuvo en una de las tantas casas, ambas alzaron la mirada hacia el letreo que había colgado e intentaban descifrar lo que significaban esos kanjis, pero casi de inmediato otra voz femenina captó su atención.

— ¡Hey Gumi! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? — le preguntó una joven de cabello rosa que al parecer hacia guardia en la entrada.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — respondió mientras señalaba a Miku y a Rin. —Traigo mercancía nueva, ¿qué te parecen Luka? — le preguntó.

—Podrían estar peor, pero sabes que no soy quien decide si se quedan o no—.

—Lo sé, pero al verte aquí en lugar de la jefa…—

—Cállate, es solo temporal además eso demuestra que confía en mi— sonrió.

—Si ajá, como digas ¿dónde está ella? tiene que verlas—.

—Está en su oficina, más te vale que ya se le haya pasado el coraje que le hiciste pasar—.

—No puede estar enojada por siempre, además en cuanto vea a estas dos se le olvidará todo— sonrió mientras tomaba a la chicas y se adentraba al lugar. —Bien, ustedes dos acérquense—les ordenó cuando se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas corredizas —más les vale comportarse y no hacer nada estúpido o que me haga ver mal, porque si no tengan por seguro que hare sus vidas miserables ¿quedó claro? —sin esperar respuesta, deslizó la puerta y las jaló de los brazos para que entraran con ella.

—Hola señora, regresé con lo que prometí—dijo mientras se hacía de lado para que viera a Miku y Rin. Enfrente de ellas estaba una mujer de cabello café que las miraba sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Ellas? me has traído mejores Gumi-san—respondió mientras las seguía observando.

—No se crea, tras toda esa suciedad supongo que se ven mejor, nada que agua y jabón no arregle— contestó muy segura.

—Si, quizás tengas razón— se levantó y se puso enfrente de las dos jovencitas. —Haber ustedes dos, díganme como se llaman— les preguntó.

—Y-yo me llamo Rin—.

—Y yo Miku—.

—Gumi, ¿de qué maldito lugar las sacaste? ese acento no es de Kioto— volteó a ver con disgusto a Gumi —sabes que eso me molesta—.

—Son de una de las prefecturas de Tohoku, ya sabe que prefiero sacarlas de otros lugares, así tenemos más variedad—.

—En eso te doy la razón, pero habrá que corregirles ese acento, porque yo no pienso tolerar ese acento pueblerino—finalizó mientras regresaba a su lugar. —Gumi ya vete, necesito hablar solo con ellas— Gumi asintió y se fue de inmediato. —Bien, ahora me dirigiré exclusivamente a ustedes: a partir de ahora ustedes trabajaran solo para mi ¿entendido? Harán todo lo que yo les diga y espero no escuchar queja alguna porque si no les daré tantos azotes que no se podrán mover en semanas y mucho menos piensen en escapar, la que hace eso se puede considerar muerta y créanme cuando les digo que el infierno les parecerá un sueño a comparación del castigo que yo les impondré. Así como las puedo ayudar igualmente las puedo arruinar, así que procuren ser obedientes ¿entendido? Oh, y algo más, se dirigirán a mí como Madame Meiko ¿quedó claro muchachitas? —.

—Si Madame Meiko— respondieron ambas con la cabeza agachada.

—Y claro, también cambiar ese acento porque enserio no lo tolero—finalizó mientras les indicaba que se fueran.

Apenas salieron Miku se paró enfrente de Rin y se le quedó viendo como si espera alguna palabra de ella.

—Miku… por favor no te enojes conmigo, hay que pensar…—.

— ¡¿Pensar que?! no necesito más para saber que nos acabamos de enredar en algo muy malo— le interrumpió Miku con desesperación.

—Por favor, no te exaltes, y-yo no pensé que esto pasaría—intentó de tranquilizarle Rin.

Antes de que Miku pudiese responder algo fue silenciada por una extraña voz que provenía de una de las habitaciones de hasta el final del pasillo, ellas intentaron acercarse pues notaban que aquella extraña persona era una jovencita de edad similar a la de ellas y por lo visto trataba de decirles algo, sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzarla fueron interceptadas por Gumi.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les dijo? —preguntó.

—Que podíamos quedarnos— respondió Rin mientras bajaba la mirada —y que fuéramos con Luka-san—.

—Perfecto— sonrió mientras se asomaba por la puerta para hablarle a alguien.

— ¡Luka! ¡ven para acá! — le gritaba a la peli rosada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —preguntaba molesta mientras entraba al lugar.

—Arréglalas, si la aceptó, pero hay que hacerlas ver mas decentes— le respondió mientras las empujaba hacia ella. —Y no te preocupes, yo hare la guardia por ti—finalizó mientras salía.

Luka no pudo decir mas y con resignación regreso la mirada a Miku y Rin para luego cambiar su expresión por una de asco —maldita… parece que lo hace solo para molestarme ¡¿y ustedes que miran?! — les gritó. —Primero las llevaré para que se bañen y luego tendre que hacer milagros para hacerlas ver bien— refunfuñó mientras las llevaba a un pequeño lugar. —Como ven aquí es donde se limpiaran, eviten tardar mucho porque no tengo todo su maldito tiempo— dijo mientras les indicaba que entraran —¡entren!... yo vuelvo en unos momentos—.

Después de unos minutos ambas salieron y se cubrieron con lo que parecían ser toallas pues vieron que sus viejas ropas habían desaparecido, pero antes de poder preguntar sobre ello fueron tomadas por Luka que las dirigió a otra habitación en el piso de arriba.

—En esta habitación hay un kimono para cada una, pónganselos rápido en lo que yo voy por otras cosas— dijo Luka mientras las empujaba al interior de la habitación.

Apenas deslizó la puerta para cerrarla, Rin se sintió con libertad de hablar. —Cada una es mas gruñona que la anterior, ¿no te parece Miku? — dijo intentando calmar el ambiente.

—Por lo visto es requisito que todas sean unas brujas gruñonas…—respondió Miku molesta.

—Tienes razón… pero hay que evitar provocarlas y así estaremos en paz—dijo Rin mientras extendía su nuevo kimono. —Miku… ¿estas enojada conmigo verdad? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Aunque quisiera no podría… eres mi amiga y simplemente no puedo estar en contra tuya, me molesta la manera en cómo nos tratan esas arpías—respondió —además, debemos estar juntas pase lo que pase y eso vale mucho más que un enojo infantil— le sonrió.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, por eso es que te quiero tanto—dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Minutos después ambas tenían puestos los nuevos kimonos, el de Miku era azul con un par de flores bordadas en tonos chillones y el de Rin era amarillo con bordados también en colores chillones, justo cuando estaban por atarse los obis vieron entrar a Luka que las detuvo de inmediato.

—No sean tontas, asi no van—dijo mientras tomaba el obi amarillo de Rin y se lo amarraba por delante.

—Pero asi no lo usamos…—intentó excusarse Miku.

—Ni que fueras princesa—respondió Luka burlonamente mientras la tomaba y le amarraba el obi de igual manera. —En este trabajo hay que ser rápidas, al cliente le aburre esperar—.

— ¿Pues qué clase de trabajo es? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Dejen de estar de preguntonas, eso me molesta, yo solo vengo a arreglarlas— dicho esto saco una caja de madera con varios tipos de maquillaje en su interior y con varios tipos de brochas les pintó el rostro. —Listo, ya no se ven como sacadas de un basurero, solo falta una cosa— las peinó lo más rápido que pudo y les colocó varias peinetas y adornos a cada una. —Ahora si he terminado mi trabajo, iré por la jefa, ni se les ocurra moverse de aquí— les advirtió mientras salía de la habitación.

Luego de que se fue ambas voltearon a verse a un espejo y su expresión al ver como estaban superaba por mucho a la de sorpresa. — ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué nos hizo esa bruja?! —gritó Miku al ver el exceso de maquillaje en su rostro.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea… pero en cuanto pueda meteré la cabeza en un balde de agua, ni siquiera me puedo reconocer—dijo Rin intentando no perder la compostura. —Pero al menos tengo una cosa que si vale la pena—sonrió y tomó la horquilla que Miku le habia regalado —asi algo de mí viejo yo permanecerá intacto—.

Miku volteó al ver que Rin trataba de ponerse la tan apreciada horquilla y al ver que no podía con tanta cosa puesta en su cabello decidió ayudarla. —Espera Rin, primero hay que quitar uno de esos y así tendrás donde colocarla— tomó una de las peinetas desgastadas para luego lanzarla al piso y reemplazarla por la bella horquilla naranja —listo, ahora sí podré reconocerte—rió mientras se sentaba más cerca de Rin.

—Gracias, por eso te quiero—le sonrió de vuelta. —Oye, ¿qué crees que nos pase? —preguntó al recordar en donde estaban.

—Ni idea, pero sea lo sea permaneceremos juntas— le respondió intentando no pensar tanto en el asunto.

—Claro que así será— dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo, pero este no duro demasiado pues se vieron interrumpidas por Luka.

—Tal como ordenó señora— dijo Luka mientras señalaba a Miku y Rin.

Meiko se acercó y sin decir palabra solo se les quedó viendo. —Bien hecho Luka, pero no bastan caras bonitas, tengo que ver si son buenas—.

—Por eso sabe que no hay problema, hoy no tendré tanto tiempo para todos mis clientes, ¿le parece si les doy unos? —.

— ¿Qué mosquito te pico, eh? tu nunca compartes a tus clientes— le cuestionó.

—Tiene razón, pero ya que estas inútiles me hicieron perder bastante tiempo no me quedará de otra—respondió mientras las miraba con enojo.

—Está bien, pero siento que tu "caridad" viene con trampa, ¿a quienes les vas a dar? —preguntó Meiko.

—Sabía que me lo iba a preguntar—respondió burlonamente —pues serian Rei y Mikuo-sama, ya sabe que ellos no son de mi agrado—.

— ¿Estas segura?, luego las nuevas no soportan tanto—.

—Y eso que importa, como sea tendrán que entender los gajes de este oficio ¿no lo cree? —.

Meiko se quedó pensando unos segundos. —Tienes razón, ve a preparar sus habitaciones y luego de eso te vas con tus clientes porque no pienso devolver dinero— finalizó mientras se retiraba.

—Por supuesto—dijo complacida. —Y en lo que respecta a ustedes dos, eviten gritar cuando estén con ellos, a nadie de aquí nos gustan las niñitas lloronas—les dijo mientras les dirigía una sonrisa perversa para luego irse.

* * *

Finalmente, despues de casi dos semanas al fin actualizo QwQ es que este cap si estaba largo y me tomo mas tiempo transcribirlo D: (incluso tuve que quitar partes que se me hicieron de sobra owo) pero al menos ya lo termine :'D bueno no tengo mas que decir XD oh cierto, las palabras que lleguen a tener asterisco(*) es porque al final dejaré la definición por si alguien no sabe que significan :3

_Rickshaw:_ es un vehículo ligero de dos ruedas que se desplaza por tracción humana, ya sea a pie o a pedales.


End file.
